Harry
Harry is a supporting character in Meet the Feebles. He is an American hare who is the MC of The Fabulous Feebles Variety Hour who rides in a rocket ship carrot after he introduces a number. He is voiced by Ross Jolly. Appearance Harry is a New York Brooklyn-accented white hare with tall ears, buck teeth, blue eyes, brown eyebrows, and a brown nose. He is usually shown wearing a purple vest, a purple bow tie, brown pants, and black shoes. Underneath, he wears a white undershirt. When Harry gets sick, his face is suddenly covered in green pimples, purple and brown scabs, and green pus. His eyes are also suddenly bloodshot. Personality Whenever Harry appears on stage introuducing a number, he seems to be pretty cheerful, jolly, and energetic. Behind-the-scenes, however, Harry is addicted to having sex and contracts what is at first believed to be a sexually-transmitted disease called "the Big One" (which is a possibly obvious indication for AIDS) as a result. He is also very protective of both his career and reputation, since he can't stand the thought of being the subject of a negative article in the news. Role in the Movie Harry was first shown during the rehearsal of the theme song, introducing Heidi while being inside his rocket-powered carrot. He was later shown having three-way sex with two female rabbits in his dressing room. While that was going on, Dennis, a perverted aardvark, was shown watching the whole thing through the door's keyhole. Harry suddenly noticed Dennis as he looked up and saw the aardvark's semen-dripping nose through the halfway-open door. He then popped his head out of the door, punched the pervert in the face, and went back to having three-way sex. Afterwards, Harry began to feel very sick as he was shown lamenting about it in the bathroom. All of a sudden, F. W. Fly, a nosy journalist fly, overheard him talking to himself and surprised him by asking what his problem was. Harry, wondering who was talking to him, then looked in one of the stalls and found the filthy insect sitting in the toilet eating poop with a spoon. Fly began asking Harry questions about his sickness, but the poor hare (knowing that his career would be ruined if he told him) stated that he was okay and tried to get away from him. As soon as he was able to leave the bathroom, though, Fly showed that he'd never give up a huge opportunity for the press as he told him that he's going to find out whatever it is he has (even if he has to make it up). Harry was then shown feeling even worse as he suddenly passed out down some stairs, much to the surprise of fellow cast member Dorothy, who yelled for somebody to call for a doctor. Dr. Quack soon arrived at the theater and visited Harry in his dressing room. After looking him over, he told Harry that he had a disease known as "the Big One," and that he had only 10 (or maybe 12) hours left to live; much to his horror. Poor Harry then asked the doctor to not tell anyone because he still wanted to do the show (and so he can go out with his reputation intact). Dr. Quack accepted his request, but unbeknownst to them, they weren't aware of Fly overhearing their conversation with his journal. While trying to get some rest before the show, Harry shockingly found Fly doing some "undercover work" under his bedsheets and even got a picture taken of his sick face for the article with his camera. Harry tried to the squish him, but missed; accidentally hitting "his nuts" instead. He still tried lying to get Fly out of his site, but unfortunately the nasty journalist revealed that he had heard everything that Dr. Quack said. Harry then tried to bribe him by offering his life insurance policy, in which the pesky insect started to seek interest. He went over to his nightstand to get the said policy, only to turn around with bug spray in his hand instead. Sadly, Harry missed as Fly buzzed out of his dressing room, saying that he had to go because they both had "deadlines" to make. Right before the show started, Harry (who was looking even worse than before) was about to have one more chance of killing Fly with a fly swatter. However, Fly flew up to him and said that he could kill him if wants to now for his article had finally made it into the newspaper. Harry thought that Fly was bluffing, but found out he wasn't as he heard a newspaper mouse yelling about the article from outside his dressing room window. Luckily, Bletch and Trevor (who have just returned from their "visit" with Mr. Big and Cedric) drove up to the mouse in their limo and bought a paper from him to look at the said article he was talking about. Knowing that a negative article about one of the cast members could ruin him, Bletch ordered Trevor to find whoever wrote the article so they could take care of him. They do so, later on, as Trevor lured Fly to the bathroom where Bletch was waiting for him. He then killed Fly by ripping off his wings and flushing him down the toilet. Before it was time for Harry to introduce Wynyard's knife-throwing act, he was shown popping one of his pimples in front of one of the vanities in the makeup room. He then goes into in his rocket-powered carrot to appear on the stage. After being introduced by the announcer, Harry slowly pops his diseased head out of the carrot as the people in the audience begin talking about how he doesn't look so well. Just as he was about to make his introduction, he suddenly throws up on the stage; much to the both the shock and disgust of the audience and Bletch (who was watching from the balcony). Sebastian, the stage director who was also disgusted by this sight, quickly ordered a stagehand to launch the carrot and had Sidney introduce Wynyard's act instead. Back in his dressing room, Harry was shown praying to God when he suddenly got a phone call. He picked up the phone only to find out that it was Dr. Quack, telling him that he made "a boo-boo" after receiving his test results. It turns out that Harry really just has a bad case of "the Bunny Pox," and that all he has to do is take two aspirins and stay in bed for a week to get better. This made Harry cheer for joy as he hung up the phone and rushed out of his dressing room to tell everyone the good news; only to ironically get his head shot off by Heidi during her rampage. Category:Characters Category:The Feebles Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Puppets with Movable Features Category:Rabbits